Although applicable in principle to any system for detecting a spatial position of an object, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in conjunction with detecting a man-over-board event on a vessel.
A man-over-board event is an event of a person falling from some height into the water. There are many elements which make the man-over-board events dangerous. If the air or water temperature is cold, even a relative short exposure can lead to death. Furthermore, man-over-board events may occur, for example at night or in high seas. In such cases, it might be rather difficult to detect the man-over-board event I good time and to start a rescue within a short time.
With increasing time, the chances of survival decrease. It is therefore of great importance to recognize a man-over-board event very quickly to initiate a rescue as soon as possible.
Against this background, a problem addressed by the present invention is to provide a reliable detection of an event when an object of interest leaves an allowable area. In particular, the present invention aims to provide an improved man-over-board detection. The present invention further aims to provide an efficient and weather-independent detection of a man-over-board event.